Forum:Is this dead now?
It is no secret that activity on this wiki has hit rock bottom since the beginning of the year, even though it started a couple of months before that when the Reddit witch hunt began. Then, lots of anons on /v/ advised people not to come here because of reddit and everyone jumped on the bandwagon. Personally, I think this wiki is a cool project and we shouldn't let it die, regardless of who's visiting and from where, because if we do we're gonna let it die, which is exactly what we're doing now. We definitely have to fix things up and keep our things up to date. There's also a few gems we've missed and some others being recently translated. As for the "this place is a reddit site" morons, there's nothing that can be done about those idiots. A few of them who were legitimately concerned tried to make their own wiki, but were completely all over the place. Damn shame. I would have liked to see what they could have done, but they didn't seem to have the cooperation, organization, wikia know-how, or knowledge of several games worthy of a rec to really pull it off. It goes to show that you can't really do something like this out of sheer spite and make it work. We didn't even have to lift a finger as to stop them or say anything to them and they had already quit long before they could have taken off. It's kind of tragic in a way. As for reddit, I honestly wish those jackasses had never put our wiki on their site in the first place. They didn't ask in the first place and they didn't take it off their shithole after we had kindly asked them to. Fuck them all up the ass with a rake. I don't give a rat's ass about being PC at this point. I'm being perfectly honest when I say I've never joined that place (even if someone named dejiko is a part of them, it sure as fuck isn't me), from what I've been told by people on steam, it's a total fuckfest even worse than /v/, and I personally think their layout is a terribly ugly mess of bad web design. Pisses me off that people think I feel otherwise. I also share part of the blame. I did ban a lot of people, some I really shouldn't have upon reflection, but on the other hand, a lot of them did deserve bans as well for shitposting and general idiocy on this site. It's based off of /v/ yes, but at the same time, it isn't /v/, it's under wikia's banner, and shit technically works differently here. On top of that, it just gets old as fuck, too. "tee hee I put professor GAYton and PS3 has no gaems toplel.jpg" It's stupid enough on /v/, but even worse to see people with an actual name and/or moniker posting it here as well. It ain't clever, it ain't funny, it's just unnecessary. As for my overly long bans, my logic is/was: "If I just ban these people for a day or week, they'll be back anyways and continue to shit up the place." They don't learn and they don't change (they really don't). /v/ itself is evidence enough of that, even after this wiki was made. As for the lack of new site goers, a majority of "modern /v/" (to avoid the other phrasing) doesn't even know this place exists. As for the lack of returning ones, I guess we're all just doing different shit in the 3D pig disgusting world. Sadly, it's a necessary evil. We still can't download foods or cars yet. Yet. Still, I've noticed that occasionally a few do still pop up and edit things around and for that I'm thankful that someone gives a shit. I try to, but there's also other bullshit I have to do. I really need to get back to here when I have more time though. There's a few things I want to add or change a bit. Also, after years of being on /v/ and the wiki, this picture still holds true, as ridiculous and pathetic as it is: --Dejiko (talk) 20:49, June 23, 2013 (UTC) People who refuse to acknowledge the recommendations given here because of where they (supposedly) come from couldn't get more dense. Assuming Reddit (And also /v/, for the matter) has unified opinions about anything is giving the assholes too much credit. I've learned about a whole lot of cool games from here; It's a fun little place where most people give their insight on shit they like honestly and, if any of our descriptions are or look biased, is because said people are writing about things they did enjoy, not because they have a certain mindset inherited from hanging around www.whogivesadamn.com. 4chan works on its own way: You can't translate its system into a wiki. The SCP folks had the same issues, as some thought that taking their entries from the jumbled mess of /x/ threads would somehow make things less "true". Today, they are the biggest site on Wikidot and the follow-ups are their spin-offs. As long as this wiki works for its intended purpose, which is helping anon to get some nifty gaems to play, I'm perfectly cool with it, regardless of what /v/ or anybody else has to say about it. Jukse (talk) 12:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC)